Cats Of The Far Meadows
by Ravenstar55
Summary: This is a story about cats(Of course!) This different from the warriors series and is my own creation. The cats names may sound a bit weird but once you start reading you will understand! :D
1. Allegences

~Meadow Group~

 **Leader:** Bird Feather-Gray tabby she cat with green eyes

 **Advisers** : Gray Sky-Gray tabby tom with white paws

Fox Chaser- Red tabby tom

Eagle-Brown she cat with green eyes

 **Group Members:** Mouse- Gray she cat

Thunder Strike- Golden tabby tom with white ears

Water Splash- Gray she cat with splashes of white across her body

Bush- Gray tabby tom

Steam Cloud- White she cat with gray ears and golden flecks

Blazing Flame- Golden and ginger tabby she cat

Eclipse- Black tabby tom with silver stripes

Moon Eyes- White tabby she cat with gray eyes

Plant- Gray tom

 **Mothers\Kits:** Turtle Step- Tortoiseshell she cat mother of Eclipse's kits: Dark Night(Black tom with white flecks) and Dapple(Tortoiseshell she cat)

Quiet Thunder- Golden and white tabby she cat Mother of Bush's kit: Storm Flower(Golden and gray tabby she cat with white flecks)

 **Healer:** Breeze-Swept Flower- Golden Tabby she cat with yellow eyes

App Metal Claw

 **Elders:** Moon- White tom

Fang- White and yellow she cat

Forest- Black tom with green eyes

 **Trainees:** Field Flower- Golden she cat with white spots(in Training to be Group Member)

Metal Claw- Gray tom with white paws and ears(In training to be Healer)

Wood- Brown she cat(In training to be Group Member)

~Lake Group~

 **Leader:** River Claw-Blue-gray tabby tom

 **Advisers:** Dawn-Golden she cat

Moth Wing-White tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Raven Whisper-Black she cat with silver paws and green eyes

 **Group Members:** Barley-Black tom

Lark Feather- Gray and brown tabby she cat

Falling Leaves- Black and white she cat

Burrow-Brown tom

Rabbit Leap-Brown she cat with white speckles

Wind- Light gray tabby she cat

Fox Runner- Red tabby tom with green eyes

Blaze- Golden tabby she cat with blue eyes

Meadow Whisper- Gray and black she cat

Light Fur- Golden tom

 **Mothers\Kits:** Flight- Gray she cat mother of Light Fur's kit: Goose Flight(White tom)

Star Shadow- Black and white she cat mother of Fox Runner's kits: Sky(White tom) and Frozen Flower(Gray tabby she cat)

 **Healer:** Raising Sun- Golden tabby she cat with gray paws

App Heather Paw

 **Elders:** Rain- Gray she cat

Lark- Brown tom

Cloud- White tom with gray spots

 **Trainees:** Dew Feather- Gray she cat with white patches(In training to be Group Member)

Heather Paw- Light Brown she cat with white paws(In training to be Healer)

~Moon Group~

 **Leader:** Rose Thorn-Ginger tabby she cat with gray eye

 **Second Hand Leader:** Frost Thistle- White tabby tom

 **Advisers:** Gorge-Gray tabby tom

Adder Tooth-Silver tabby tom

Jay Cloud-Gray and black tom with dark blue eyes

 **Group Members:** River Song- Gray she cat

Cave Echo- Gray she cat with dark gray spots

Loud Steps- Brown and white tom

Sun Step- Yellow tom with white paws

Amber Bird- Ginger and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

 **Mothers/Kits:** Alder- Gray she cat mother of Adder Tooth's kit: Poppy Flower(Golden and white she cat)

Crow Feather- Gray she cat mother of Sun Step's kit: Lightning(Yellow tabby tom)

 **Healer:** Feather Nose- White and gray she cat

 **Elders:** Slate- Gray she cat

 **Trainees:** Slanted Rain- Gray and silver she cat(In training to be Group Member)

Gull Feather- Gray tom(In training to be Healer)

~Tree Group~

 **Leader:** Sky Leaf- Gray and black tom with green eyes

 **Second Hand Leader:** Pink Flower- Ginger she cat with all white legs

 **Advisers:** Pelican Heart- Gray and white tom

Blade- Black tom

Tree Claw- Gray and brown she cat

 **Group Members:** Honey Fur- Yellow she cat with white paws

Blue Thunder- Blue-gray she cat

Whispering River- Gray and white she cat with dark green eyes

Bird- Black she cat

Butterfly Whisker- Gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Flake- White tom

Falling Snow- White and gray she cat

Cactus Spine- Gray tom with green eyes

Desert Breeze- Golden and ginger she cat

 **Mothers\Kits:** Bee Sting- Black and yellow she cat mother of Cactus Spine's Kits: Willow Branch(Gray and brown she cat) Swift Lightning(Golden and black tom) and Blazing Flower(Flame colored she cat)

Buzz Fur- Golden she cat mother of Flake's kit: Bubbling Stream(Gray and white she cat)

 **Healer:** Bursting Fire- Golden tabby she cat with white splotches on her fur

App River Claw

 **Elders:** Gleam- Golden she cat

Jackal- Golden and gray tom

 **Trainees:** River Claw- Gray tom(In training to be Healer)

Dazzle- Gray and golden she cat(In training to be Group Member)

Frozen Paws- White tom(in training to be Group member)


	2. Code Of The Groups

Cats Of the Far Meadows: Code of The Groups

Code 1: Leaders are chosen every 10 seasons, the leader will either be replaced with the Second Hand Leader or will be replaced with the leaders apprentice

Code 2: Healers may have kits but under one condition; The kits must be given to another group of the mothers choice

Code 3: Second hand leaders may not have kits

Code 4: Kits must be 5 seasons old in order to become a trainee

Code 5: Group Members will be responsible for caring for elders, mothers and kits alongside the Healer

Code 6: Healers and Leaders are only allowed in The Night Forest

Code 7: Leaders may not have kits with the Second Hand Leader, if the Leader has kits with a Second Hand Leader they will be stripped of their leader title

Code 8: One Adviser will be chosen as Second Hand Leader when the original Second Hand Leader dies, retires, or is promoted to leader

Code 9: Cats may not have kits with another cat from a different group. If such happens the guilty cats with be exiled from their groups, unless the leader says otherwise

Code 10: Any Leaders word must not be fought against

(Here is one of the words some may not understand. The word "seasons" in my stories is equal to one month. Its just a better word than "moon" or "month".)


	3. Chapter 1 Cats Of The Far Meadows

Cats Of The Far Meadows

~Chapter 1~

Swift Thunder sighed as his sister, Blazing Flower, ran after her mentor, Blue Thunder. Swift Thunder rose to his paws and padded out from under the bramble bush. He glanced up at the leaf canopy of Tree Groups camp. Sunlight dappled the floor of the camp.

Swift Thunder padded over to his other sister, Willow Branch, and sat down next to her.

Willow Branch was grooming her large brown paws when she looked up and noticed Swift Thunder. She smiled at him. "Hey Swift Thunder."

Swift Thunder smiled. "Hey Willow Branch. How has your mentor been treating you?"

Willow Branch smiled. "Good. Flake has been teaching me some tree-skipping techniques."

Swift Thunder sighed. "Sounds fun to be a trainee."

Willow Branch shrugged. "It is a bit. But it is hard work to become a group member."

Swift Thunder sighed. "But your going to be a Group Member tomorrow!"

Then suddenly the leader, Sky Leaf, was padding into the clearing. "Cats Of Tree Group gather to hear my words!"

Willow Branch rose to her paws. "And your about to be a trainee."

Swift Thunder huffed and rose to his paws. He padded into the clearing and sat down next to his sisters. Blazing Flower huffed as Swift Thunder came and sat next to Willow Branch and got up and sat next to her friend, Frozen Paws.

Sky Leaf smiled his black and gray pelt rippling. "Tree Group. I have two very important things to announce today. As most of you know it has been 10 moons since the beginning of my leadership. The code states a leader must be replaced every ten moons. Pink Flower do you accept leadership of Tree group?"

Pink Flower spoke from the back of the group. "I do not. As you know Sky Leaf I was formerly a rouge. I have learned very much but I do not believe I am capable of leading."

Sky Leaf nodded. "Very well. Then I will have to go with my second choice. Butterfly Whisker do you accept leadership of Tree Group?"

Butterfly Whisker stepped forward. "I do."

Sky Leaf nodded and smiled. "Great. I will now be retiring to the elders den, so my name must be changed. I will no longer be known as Sky Leaf I am now Leaf. Lead well Butterfly Whisker."

The Group yowled in her honor and Willow Branch leaned over and whispered into Swift Breeze's ear. "Isn't it funny how he chose his own daughter?"

Swift Thunder nodded. "I'm surprised he didn't chose Desert Breeze. She is his mate after all."

The Group stopped yowling and Leaf continued. "Before I fully retire from my duties, I have one other ceremony to preform. Swift Thunder you are ready to become a trainee. Your mentor shall be Pelican Heart. May you have great training and learn as well as others before you."

The Group whispered. "Learn well. Learn well."

Swift Thunder dipped his head. The Group gave a small yowl before departing. Willow Branch rose to her paws and Swift Thunder did too. She flicked him with her tail. "Pelican Heart will be a good mentor. He is older though so he might be a bit tougher."

Swift Thunder nodded. "Where's the Trainee den?"

Willow Branch nodded to a fallen tree. "Over there. C'mon lets go get some rest."

Swift Thunder nodded and walked into the branches of the tree. Inside there were many nests. Blazing Flower was in her nest with Frozen Paws in the nest next to hers.

Blazing Flower saw them enter and she snickered. "Look who. My little brother getting more guidance from his sister. When will you ever learn to find things out for yourself, Swift Thunder?"

Swift Thunder hissed and Willow Branch growled. "Don't be so rude."

Blazing Flower snickered. "I will if I want to. Don't tell me what to do."

Willow Branch hissed. "Just tell me what nests aren't taken. I want to move nests."

Blazing Flower narrowed her eyes. "There are two in the back."

Willow Branch nodded and pushed through the narrow den until they reached the very back of the den.

Willow Branch lay down in one of the nests. "You can have the other one."

Swift Thunder nodded and flopped down in the other den. He sighed at the nests softness and slowly closed his eyes, dipping into sleep.


	4. Chapter 2 Cats Of The Far Meadows

Cats Of The Far Meadows

~Chapter 2~

Swift Thunder blinked. Dawn light seeped into the den. Swift Thunder gave a huge yawn and shook out his pelt finally rising to his paws.

He poked his head out of the den, calling to Pelican Heart as he walked by. "Pelican Heart!"

Pelican Heart stopped and turned towards Swift Thunder annoyance showing on his face. "What?"

Swift Thunder padded up to him. "When are we going to start training?"

Pelican Heart lashed his tail. "Soon. Just let me eat and we'll go."

Swift Thunder dipped his head. "Ok."

Pelican Heart padded off. Swift Thunder glanced out of the camp entrance and saw a shape move swiftly from view. Swift Thunder ran over to the camp entrance and quietly slipped out of camp.

He looked around and saw a large golden and white figure slowly padding towards him.

His hackles rose. "Who are you?"

The golden tom gave a rough smile. "My name is Sun Dapple." He motioned to two other toms padding up. One was black and white an the other was flame colored. "This is Fire Chaser. And this is Eagle Talon."

Eagle Talon, the muscular white and black tom stepped forward. "And who might you be kit?"

Swift Thunder stared sternly on at Eagle Talon. "My name is Swift Thunder. I am a member of Tree group. And your on our territory."

Fire Chaser hissed, but Sun Dapple silenced him. "Tree group?"

Swift Thunder held his head high. "It's my group. We rule the trees."

Sun Dapple swished his tail. "Ah yes. Tree Group. I remember. One of the four noble groups of the meadow."

Swift Thunder smiled. Sun Dapple continued. "Anyway, may we see your leader? We are interested in joining the noble Tree group."

Fire Chaser hissed. "I never agreed to this."

Sun Dapple shot him a look. Fire Chaser hissed again but fell silent. Swift Thunder then showed them to camp. "This is Tree groups camp."

Sun Dapple nodded. "Very nice. Where is you leader?"

Swift Thunder swished his tail. "Follow me." Swift Thunder padded off to Butterfly Whisker's den. He peeped his head inside. "Butterfly Whisker? We have visitors."

Her scratchy voice came from the back of the den. "Enter."

Swift Thunder slipped into the den and sat down in front of her. Butterfly Whisker narrowed her eyes. "And who are you three?"

Sun Dapple kept his gaze solemn. "My name is Sun Dapple. This is Eagle Talon and Fire Chaser."

Butterfly Whisker lashed her tail. "And why are you in my camp?"

Eagle Talon smiled at her. "We would like to join Tree group."

Butterfly Whisker smiled. "Very good. I will announce this to the group right now."

She got to her paws and padded out summoning the group. The group quickly began to gather, whispering.

Butterfly Whisker hushed the group. "I have two very important announcements to make. First, I would like to welcome three new cats too our group. Please welcome Sun Dapple, Eagle Talon and Fire Chaser."

The group whispered but let out a small yowl In their honor. Butterfly Whisker silenced them quickly and continued. "Also, as most of you know we do not have a Second Hand Leader."

Swift Thunder pricked his ears and heard many cats begin to whisper. Butterfly Whisker continued. "After seeing the nobleness of our new member, Eagle Talon, I have decided that he will be best suited to become Second Hand Leader."

The group gasped. Many cats began to whisper.

"Him? Why him?"

"But we barley know him!"

Butterfly Whisker growled. "Silence! I have made my choice and my word is the code."

The group began to murmur again and Butterfly Whisker dismissed them, summoning Eagle Talon into her den. Swift Thunder got to his paws and padded over to Sun Dapple.

Sun Dapple held a stern look on his face. "Oh, why hello Swift Thunder."

Swift Thunder dipped his head. "Hey. Are you angry about Eagle Talon being Second Hand Leader."

Sun Dapple shrugged. "Honestly, I could care less. Now where is this den I hear of?"

Swift Thunder shrugged. "Ask Pelican Heart." Swift Thunder nodded over to the gray and white tom who was still at the prey pile. Sun Dapple padded over and began to talk to him. Swift Thunder padded over to the Trainees den but before he slipped inside he saw his sisters walk into camp, holding prey in their jobs. Willow Branch and Blazing Flower dropped their prey off at the pile and padded up to him.

Willow Branch came padding up a smile across her face. "Hey Swift Thunder! Guess what?"

Swift Thunder smiled. "What?"

Blazing Flower smiled. "We were made Group Members!"

Swift Thunder smiled. "Great!"

Willow Branch and Blazing Flower glanced at each other. Blazing Flower smiled even wider. "I had my name changed. It's Blazing Sky now."

Swift Thunder smiled again. "Nice! I like it."

The sisters smiled and stalked off towards the group members den. Swift Thunder watched them go and then padded into the Trainee den and collapsed in his nest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
